1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a lens module manufactured from a wafer and a wafer level lens module manufacturing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In modern electronics, a small camera is installed in small-scale portable electronic equipment, such as, a cellular phone, and several lenses in a stack-like structure are used in the small camera.
Lenses used in the small camera have a small size corresponding to the size of the small camera. In order to manufacture these lenses used in the small camera, a wafer level lens module manufacturing method is used, wherein a plurality of lenses are molded on a glass wafer in the shape of a circular plate and then the wafer is cut into a plurality of lens modules.